


peanut butter and honey

by allwedontdo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Earth, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith has nightmares, Keith is an emo mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Returning Home, lance tries to be smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: back on earth, lance shares his midnight snack





	peanut butter and honey

Lance entered the kitchen and let out a trembling breath, looking around at the surroundings. He missed this place. After over a year of being deemed missing, his reunion with this family was emotional. His mom cried, his dad cried, veronica cried. Hell, even luis cried and that guy was like a brick wall sometimes. Lance held his niece and nephew for hours, just hung around with them, trying to catch up as they had aged so much and he had missed it. Lance’s body felt drained from all the crying, but found himself unable to sleep. He had gotten used to his bed on the castle. It wasn’t great and there wasn’t much to it, but it was his own. With a big family, everything had always been shared. His room had been no exception (Although Marco had moved out of their room when Lance disappeared). The house felt different. The atmosphere had changed.

Lance reached up into the cupboard and pulled down the peanut butter and honey.

He remembered Pidge talking about the peanut butter and honey sandwiches that Matt used to make her when she got home from school before he went off to the Garrison.

Maybe that’s what he needed.

Unsure of how much honey to use in a concoction so odd, he drizzled only a little across the two pieces of now peanut butter covered bread and stuck them together. He cut along the middle diagonally, creating a triangle shape when he pulled them apart. The snack was different than the cuisine his mother would make for dinners but it wasn’t too foreign.

When he bit into it, he felt an odd sense of warmth. It tasted like memories, making him feel nostalgic causing him to he smiled grimly. There was something about a peanut butter and honey sandwich in the middle of the night that made him feel warm and alone.

Alone in the sense that he’s the only one staring up at the stars through his kitchen window holding a peanut butter and honey sandwich at that moment. It felt odd.

“Oh. There you are Hey.” Lance turned around suddenly at the whispering voice and saw a figure appearing in the kitchen. “Can’t sleep?” Lance knew who it was by the voice. He had left him sleeping in Marco’s old bed. When the other boy came into the light shone by the moon, Lance allowed a lazy grin to transform his face.

“No. Not at all. Too much of a change. You too?” Keith nodded and padded over to him, leaning against the kitchen sink and looking out the window.

“Weird to think we were up there, huh?” Lance shook his head in agreement and took another bite of his sandwich. Keith looked over and chuckled, leaning over and swiftly wiping his ring finger over his cheek. “You’re a mess even on Earth.” Peanut butter that had caked against his cheek appeared against Keith’s finger.

“Did you think that was supposed to change on a new planet?”

Keith shrugged, “One can only hope.” The boy casually licked it off of his hand and saw the other half of the sandwich sitting on the counter. “Can i have a bite?”

“You can just have that half,” Lance whispered through the night. The generally brooding boy picked it up and took a bite out of it, spreading peanut butter across his face like Lance had just done. Lance choked over a laugh himself and reached over to repeated Keith’s actions.

He rubbed his thumb against the pale skin of Keith’s cheek, just to the right of his mouth. “Thanks.” The boy sucked in a quick breath and looked away from Lance quickly.

The Cuban boy noticed his mood shift and blushed, looking away from him and back up at the sky, keeping silent.

“Anyway, how- how are you?” Lance took another bite of the sandwich and hummed to himself at the flavor, distracting him from his awkward small talk attempt.

Keith shrugged and swallowed his own bite. “I’m- uh- I’m fine.”

“I’m surprised you accepted the invitation of staying here. Thought you’d finally want to be alone.”

“I wanted to. But the closer we got to earth, I realized how much being alone was a bad idea. It’s the last thing I need.”

Lance nodded, taking a small bite of the sandwich to fill the void. He liked when Keith opened up to him, so he was hoping he would keep talking. When he didn’t, he asked, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why is being alone the last thing you need?” Keith lowered his food and his teeth but the inside of his cheek. He glanced away from Lance and up at the stars surrounding the night sky. He didn’t speak for a few minutes and Lance accepted that he probably wasn’t going to answer him. “Sorry, I- I sh-“

“No. I mean-“ His breath was wavering, obviously it very comfortable. “I’m just not good with words and my feelings so-“

Lance cut him off, trying to save Keith the stress of talking about things he was clearly uncomfortable with. “Yeah, no, it’s fine.” He felt bad that he brought anything up in the first place but he cared about Keith. He wanted to know more about the man he went to space with and changed his life.

Lance almost jumped when Keith actually spoke up again. “When- um- when my dad died, I-“ He sucked in a breathe, “started having nightmares. I guess just a reaction from the loss or change or whatever. I’m just- ya know, a little worried it might happen again.” Lance’s eyes were wide and mostly expressionless, absorbing Keith’s actual admission of fear.

“You’re scared?”

Keith snorted. “No I’m not-“ His smile dissipated. “I’m not... scared.” Lance stared at the side of Keith’s face. “I’m a little scared, I guess, Lance. I’m scared that I’ll wake up in the middle of the night and won’t be able to breathe.”

Lance swallowed hard, the bread going down his throat a little painfully. Keith was out in the open; completely candid.

“Why did you choose me over Shiro? He would’ve let you stay with him.” Keith pushed himself away from the kitchen sink where their shoulder could no longer brush against each other.

“I’m getting a little tired.” Lance’s heart dropped and he nodded, leaving one last bite of his sandwich on the counter and dropping his head slightly.

“Okay. Yaah. You should get to bed. I mean, I- I should too. We. We should.” Neither of them moved.

“Yeah.”

Lance glanced to the side, only able to see keith’s shoulder, arm, hand from his peripheral vision. He spun around quickly and grabbed Keith’s right arm, just above his elbow. “Thanks. For opening up to me.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Keith took his arm out from under Lance’s slender fingers. The heat was too much to bear and his stomach was filled with too many insects.

“I- Lance-“

“You don’t have to say an-“

“No listen.” The Cuban cocked his head and softened his face. “Thank you for caring. I appreciate that more- more than you realize.” Keith tore his gaze away from the blue of lances iris in the dark kitchen. They were making him weak. “You make- make me want to open up to you.” His teeth chattered in his mouth before he shut it and his eyes tight. “I may not talk about it or act like it but you are a good person. An amazing one. And- And I like you.” He opened his eyes but didn’t look at him. His hands were shaking so he laced them together and pulled, an anxious habit he had, but rarely occurred. He could only hear Lance’s breathing so he kept speaking, “Take what you want from that information. I don’t expect anything. You just needed to know- deserve to know rather. It’s just -“ Keith shrugged and moved his hands apart and into his sweatpants pocket - or rather Lance’s, as that’s whose they were. He didn’t dare meet his eyes.

Lance had watched him intently through his whole speech, only looking away when he finished. “At least I’m not the only one.”

“You’re not the only one what?”

“That likes me,” He retorted before remembering his peanut butter and honey sandwich and taking the last bite of it in between awkward giggles.

Keith choked out a laugh and picked up his face, staring at the playful boy in front of him. “You thought that was funny? I really tried to have a moment and you had to go and be you?” Lance swallowed the last of his sandwich and smirked, stepping forward.

His voice was soft, “We don’t need another moment.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “You cradled me in you-“ The mullet ridden boy pushed Lance away from him and bowed his head back down, muttering to himself.

“I knew you remembered it, I knew you did.”

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Lance says and reaches over to Keith, grabbing at his shirt, the black one that Keith had been wearing the first day of their extraterrestrial journey and since then. Their eyes locked in the darkness of the kitchen and Keith felt his heartbeat in his finger tips as Lance lazily smiled at him for the second time that night. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith shut his eyes and opened his mouth, but stopped. his eyebrows stitched back together. “Don’t mess with me.”

Lance laughed with eyes wide but a grin still incredibly visible, “What are you talking about?”

“You like me?”

“Of course I like you, Keith.”

“Well you didn’t say that.”

“Well, my plan was to kiss you and that would be the big confession. It was supposed to be romantic and cliche!” Lance grabbed onto Keith’s waist and tugged him against his chest. “So will you just let me?”

Keith sighed out shakily, his hands coming up to Lance’s chest hesitantly. His fingers were burning at his waist. He leaned close enough for their noses to graze softly. “Lan- Lance. I’m scared.” His hand slipped underneath Keith’s shirt, pressing into the small of his back. His left hand made its way to Keith’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across his pink cheekbone. He held on tight, afraid for the first time of the vulnerability in both of their hearts.

“You’re not alone anymore, Keith. Don’t be scared.”

He tasted peanut butter and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever ao3 fic. i’ve been writing this for a few days based off an idea from a short skit my college did about the middle of the night and a pb&h sandwich. it was so cute and ruined my heart although it was so much for dark than this would ever be. s7 was crazy and i still have hope but i’m okay with whatever the creators decide and that’s all i’ll say :) thank you so much for reading!


End file.
